Switched
by Tenth Doctor's Girl
Summary: Voldemort has switched Barty Crouch Jr with the Doctor, leaving Barty in the Doctor's body and the Doctor in Barty's body. Now the Doctor is in Azkaban and Barty Jr is free to do Voldemort's bidding. Movieverse of Harry Potter Crossover with Doctor Who


"Rose," said the Doctor, "Could you pass me that gamma five-hundred extrapolator?"

Rose blinked. "Pass you the wha'?"

"Gamma five-hundred extrapo--" The Doctor began, but both he and Rose were suddenly flung sideways as the TARDIS flew around the vortex.

"What's goin' on, Doctor?" Rose asked, curiously.

The Doctor, bewildered, answered her, "I really haven't the foggiest. Seems one moment... wait... hang on." He righted himself and hurried over to the console. He stared at something on a screen, and put on his glasses, holding onto some railing. "Oh, now that's new..." he said, partially to himself, and next moment the Doctor passed out.

Barty Crouch Jr. was sitting in his cell, staring out of a window so high, he'd have needed a broomstick to get out of it. His tongue darted out of his mouth, and he growled angrily. He said to a person in a nearby cell, "I'm innocent, you know. I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I was the only one of you pathectic little people that did anything right!" He stood, and his eyes widened, insanely. "Lord Voldemort will not leave me here to rot in this cell. Not after all I did for him! The only one who remained loyal! I have the upmost of faith in him, and I know he will not abandon me. I shall be rewarded for all I have done - and all you here who are tormenters of the true followers of Lord Voldemort will be punished!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it, snake-face," a nearby prisoner shot back. "nobody wants to hear your sob story anymore than anyone else's."

Barty Jr. glared psychotically. He was about to retort when he suddenly fell to the floor, in pain, it seemed.

Everyone in the nearby cells laughed, some pointed and jeered. Someone said, "Serves 'im right, the bleedin' backstabber!"

Barty, on his knees on the floor, looked up at them, hair in his face, and a very strange look in his eyes, He was breathing heavily, panting actually, and looked as if he was about to curse everyone last one of them to kingdom come. "Watch what you say, thief," he spat, barely managing.

The 'thief', presumably, sneered. "Or wha'? Ya gunna stare at me to dea'f or summat?"

Barty narrowed his eyes. "Just you wait, just you---" Then he crumpled to the floor, and blacked out.

Once the Doctor had fallen, the TARDIS had stopped shaking and flying about within the vortex, and Rose had run over to the Doctor, fearfully. "Doctor...?" Rose asked, worriedly and nervously. "Are... are you all righ'?"

The Doctor blinked his eyes, and looked up at Rose. He stared. "Where... where am I... who are you?" He looked around him. "Where are all the bars...?" He licked his lips, and turned back to Rose. "What happened? Did he get me out? Lord Voldemort, he did it, didn't he?"

"Did what?" Rose asked. "Doctor... who... who's Lord Voldemort?"

"Who's this Doctor?" The Doctor aksed, and looked down at himself. "I don't recall wearing _this_..." he frowned, before he looked back at Rose again, as he stood. Then his tongue darted out of his mouth, and he said, "How did he do it?"

Barty Crouch Jr. opened his eyes, and looked up at his surroundings. "Blimey..." was the first thing he said, before he shot up, hair wild, and looked around him. "Where am I? What have you done with Rose!?" He demanded angrily.

"Rose? Rose who?" The 'thief' from earlier asked.

Barty Crouch Jr. rolled his eyes, and stomped towards the bars of the cell, grabbing hold of them. "You know very well who I am... 'least, some one does." He rasied his voice, "_Where _is _Rose_? The blonde girl who was with me!"

"No one's gunna answer ya," the thief replied, cheekily. "There ain't no one here but Dementors, an' they won't answer to your pleas."

"... So I don't even get to testify? Plead? I'm innocent, you know!"

Thief rolled his eyes. "You're guilter 'en a room full of Death Eaters."

"Death what? Eaters?" Barty Crouch Jr. winced. "Where's my..." and that's when he noticed what he was wearing, as he felt around for his pockets, he discovered... "_Blimey_, I _smell_!"

Everyone else laughed.

Barty narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm the Doctor, and I'm gping to find Rose, and straighten this out."

"'An exactly 'ow do ya plan to do this, mate?" Thief asked. "No one ever escaped Azkaban. 'Cept a wizard who disgusied 'imself as a dog, he was an' animagus, y'see, and then there was you. But ya don't 'ave your mum and dad to save yer this time!"

Barty Crouch Jr. wrinkled his nose, and then he just gaped. "Oh, I'm _really _not you who think I am... _Azkaban_?"

"So you really don't know a Lord Voldemort, then?" The Doctor aksed Rose, who shook her head. He nodded. "... Right."

"Doctor, are you feelin' a'right? Y'don't seem to be actin' like your normal self--"

"I am _fine_... Rose." He added, after a moment. Then he walked over to the console, and looked it over, analyzingly, as if appraising it. Then he turned back to her. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd go away, and give me some time to _think_." He stressed the last word, and stared at her for what felt, to Rose, like a very long time. Then, abruptly, almost too abruptly, he turned back to the console, ignoring her entirely.

Rose shivered, suddenly quite cold. She turned away, crossing her arms over herself. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

To Be Continued...


End file.
